


can you feel me now?

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, dan's pov if you couldn't tell, i guess maybe sort of?, that was the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: An ode to “Toxic” by Britney Spears





	can you feel me now?

**Author's Note:**

> don't you know that you're bingo? the prompt was "songfic"

It’s a song. It’s a video—yellow, glitter, greyscale, suddenly shirtless. A little sexy somehow, a little funny, a little embarrassing and too much. A lion cameo. Never too serious. It’s a little like he can’t believe his luck or stand this wall of glass screens and distance and information transported across invisible pathways in the ether that lies between them. It’s watching those lips move in time and mimicking their motions, like they’re singing together even though they aren’t. Almost. Soon. It’s a ride he doesn’t want to get off of and it ends abruptly. 5 stars. The song gets stuck in his head from watching the video too many times, a strange looping mashup between cover and original. A woman in an impractical flight attendant outfit eclipsed by a boy with black hair and bright t-shirts.

It’s a hot and slightly too small space, yellow and gelatin green light, and that karaoke screen glow. Red lights dancing like embers, like Christmas. A little tipsy, a little drunk on the atmosphere. An unseen camera and a sway to his hips and a microphone rolled between sweaty palms. It’s not wanting to stop. It’s wanting to stop so he can get him somewhere else—somewhere no one else can see. All his and all his. It’s the taste of his lips—sweet or salty, never toxic.

It’s that tentative balancing act. Their faces and voices live to so many people. It’s an injection of levity but also of history—this wink-nod-nudge to something more. It’s a good song. Why not make the people listen? It’s the unbearable attempts at seductive moaning and his shamelessness and teasing, the way he pushes at boundaries but never purposefully oversteps them. It’s walking fine lines on tightrope wires and slowly realizing it isn’t as far of a fall as he thought. It’s thinking I can’t believe I get to spend my life with this dumbass. I wouldn’t have it any other way

It’s their heads and shoulders coming together like magnets forever drawn to one another. It’s the scream-singing that’ll kill his throat, teaming up with the laughter until he’s light-headed. The wrong words, the wrong notes—not a tuneful tribute. Captured for the world to see. It’s the embarrassment and the never wanting to make a fool of himself with anyone but him. It’s giving the people what they want. It’s how did this of all things become a thing we can call ours? How did we get here in these chairs, in this life, when you used to be so far away?

It’s 50 years from now on an oldies station—hits of the 90s and early 2000s. Memories instantly summoned from rest homes in the back of his brain. It’s a dry and croaky voice wheezing around an attempt at that opening line and still not getting it quite right. It’s do you remember when we—? Yes, of course. All of it and everything. It’s grey hair and blue and purple veins branching out like fractals under pale skin. It’s how the strangest things become landmarks on maps of personal history. It’s still a good song, so why not listen and laugh as he gets all the words wrong? Silly, gorgeous, impossible, obvious. He’s all his and he’s all his, and the moment is theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/179166027930/tumblr_pgrx936SwM1wm9q5f)


End file.
